


The Revenge

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Overwhelmed Victim, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector found the perfect (or worse) way of getting his revenge on Yuma after losing to him in the Sargasso duel. Let's just say that it isn't exactly conventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge

He was angry. He was empowered. And most importantly, he knew exactly how to take his revenge against his former friend.

Vector was one of the best stalkers this world ever knew. Observation was crucial to most of his plans. So he installed himself comfortably in a tree with a clear view of Yuma’s home. He was wearing his Barian cloak over his new and improved black outfit.

A couple days elapsed before the ideal conditions aligned themselves.

The ladies of Yuma’s family left the house for a shopping trip outside Heartland City, leaving the boy alone at home.

Vector jumped off his branch and walked to the door. And then knocked. Yuma opened up. He was startled by the sudden apparition of the boy he only knew by his fake name before. The prankster used that confusion to push his former friend aside and shut the door tight. He still had some extra seconds, so he shot some red hot Barian energy at the hinges. They melted just enough to prevent the door from opening again.

“What do you want, Vector?!”

The hopeful duelist had apparently regained his voice.

Even if they were only a couple feet apart, the prankster teleported right in Yuma’s face and tackled him to the wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of lungs.

“No Zexal for you THIS time!” Vector declared ominously.

He then pulled on the Emperor’s Key. Hard. Yuma felt the chain dig into his neck and scrape him before breaking. The Barian threw the pendant away with a powerful yet relaxed gesture, not for a second taking his demented violet eyes away from his victim’s face.

“Now. You. Are. Alooooooone. With. ME.” He whispered into his ear.

Yuma was upset by the sudden removal of his good luck charm. He stared blankly at the corner of the corridor where the key still shone. A golden spark. Then it faded away.

The last thing he expected was to feel the pressure of lips on his.

No! He thought, alarmed. That’s… That’s wrong!

He wasn’t much of a daydreamer – at least not about love – but on the rare occasions where his mind wandered off, it was Shark’s pouty lips he had hoped to kiss. Not Vector’s lying smirk.

He tried to push the prankster away, but his Barian strength, rendered even greater thanks to Don Thousand, made him impossible to budge.

Yuma couldn’t hold in a wince of pain as his tormentor bit his lower lip. Hard.

Panting slightly, the Barian broke the unrequited kiss and cast a look of mad arousal at the hopeful duelist.

“The more you struggle, the more I’ll hurt you! So PLEASE keep struggling!”

“Why are you doing this… Shingetsu?”

“I do what I want.”

He was so used to being called by his persona’s name that he barely noticed Yuma’s attempt to appeal to his kind side. Sadly for him, it was buried so deep in his madness that it would take was more than that to reach it.

“You can either take off your clothes yourself or I can rip them off. Your choice.”

As he spoke, he transformed his left arm into the Barian version of it. Just looking at the sharp claws was enough to convince Yuma to collaborate.

“Are you sure you don’t want a rematch instead?” The boy asked hopefully. “Except the fact that my life and Astral’s were on the line and that I was upset by the circumstances… Dueling was was kinda fun!”

“You are a fun guy, Yuma.”

For a split second, the duelist thought he had succeeded. He had just the time to smile naively at his former friend before the master of lies grabbed him by the neck.

“Not even the satisfaction of crushing you in a duel would not give me the release I need. Start undressing or I’ll start clawing.”

Yuma did as he was said. Strangely, he didn’t feel as vulnerable as when Vector ripped his Emperor’s Key. Or maybe there was a limit to how much despair you could feel in a given situation.

Despite everything, Yuma couldn’t help but think but his tormentor was hot as he took everything off except his Barian Crystal necklace.

And it was to his great shame that he actually replied to the next sadistic kiss Vector tortured him with. His body started doing things on its own, too…

“Are you liking this?” The prankster smirked. “Enjoy yourself while you can!”

He suddenly grabbed him by the waist and made him turn around. Yuma felt the claws taunt his hips’ skin. The courage he had mustered failed him just as his knees gave way under him.

“That will make things easier for me, thanks~” Vector whispered. “But don’t worry. I’m not as heartless as you think I am.”

Yuma kept his eyes firmly shut. He stayed motionless as he felt a cold liquid drip on his exposed bottom. Then the assault began.

There was nothing as humbling as feeling the warm, hard member of his enemy trying to open the path to his insides. But Yuma couldn’t say it hurt. It just felt... wrong. But the worst thing is that he enjoyed feeling the pressure on his private parts.

“Is it good for you too, Yuma-kun?” Vector asked in his deceitfully sweet voice, kissing softly his victim’s shoulders.

“Shin... getsu... Please...”

He couldn’t see the smirk on the traitor’s face as he fully possessed him. He wasn’t ready. The pain radiated from finger to toe as he fought against his tears.

“Do you still like me, Yuuuuma-kun~?”

The tormentor grabbed and chin with his clawed hand and made him turn his head.

“Look me in the eyes when I’m fucking you.” He commanded, panting. “Ohh, that broken-hearted face suits you so well! I don’t think I’ll ever let you go! Do you know what I absolutely LOVE right now?”

The victim shook his head.

“I can see in your eyes that you are still enjoying yourself!” Vector declared triumphantly.

“No... I don’t!”

“Oh, yeah, you do! And this seems to agree with me!”

The prankster reached down and took hold of the neglected erect manhood.

“Don’t...!”

“You’re not in charge, here. And you should be grateful that I’m feeling so generous today~”

His nimble fingers slid across the hardened flesh, sending jolts of pleasure down Yuma’s spine. The boy didn’t know what he felt anymore. Pain and pleasure seemed to mix into one as his body gave away to culmination.

“My, my... What a little slut you are~ Coming before me... You must really like being my little victim, don’t you?”

“... ... ...Yes...”

“What was it? I didn’t quite understand you!”

“Yes, Bekuta.” Yuma repeated, his consciousness aching with shame.

“Good boy... Very... GOOD.”

Both Vector’s satisfied sigh and a hotter feeling inside announced the end of this deranged love-making session.

Glassy eyed, the once hopeful duellist looked at his tormentor. Vector smiled at him and caressed his cheek. He should’ve done this from the beginning. Now his little victim was just broken enough to never stand in way again. The Barian World was technically saved.

“Why don’t we get you into bed?” Vector asked with a softness that surprised even him.

He took Yuma in his arms. The boy didn’t recoil. On the contrary, he hugged him as they teleported in the attic.

“Good night, Yuma.” Vector wished, placing him in his hammock and kissing his forehead.

He could see he had really damaged his mind when his victim grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving. 

“Bekuta... I... I love you.” The now hopeless duelist whispered in a shattered voice.

Stockholm Syndrome already! Fantastic! Vector thought, quite proud of his results.

“Me too, Yuma.” He said out loud, not exactly lying.

The broken boy looked at him with stars in his eyes. The poor thing. Oh well. At least he’ll be happy in this disturbing imitation of a relationship.


End file.
